


Thievery

by Buggy_Barnes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark is a Clothing Theif, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggy_Barnes/pseuds/Buggy_Barnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark steals Steve's clothes, like any normal boyfriend. Just not the article of clothing you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thievery

Steve Rogers was a man prepared for anything. He always had exactly what was needed on hand, at that moment. He still carried a pocket knife, for goodness sakes. So it was odd for him, upon spending a weekend at Tony’s, to find he had no socks.

 

Of course, after the first search yielded little, he tried again. And again. Still nothing. All his socks had vanished.

 

“I know I packed some,” he said, eyes flicking around the room. It yielded nothing, until his eyes fell on Tony’s feet. ANd there they were, a pair of his running socks. “Tony, why are you wearing my socks?”

 

“Mmmmph,” was what he got. Then Tony’s head emerged from the blanket cocoon.”Good Morning to you too,” he grumbled. “What’s with the sock dilemma?” 

 

“One of my missing sock pairs appears to be on your feet.”

 

Tony looked down. “Oh yeah, I borrow your socks all the time. You not noticed till now?”

 

“No, or I would have packed more. I seem to be out.”

 

“Bummer. Maybe just don’t go on your workout this morning. Stay here, in bed, with me.” His eyes flicked along his frame. “Especially if you keep those shorts on.”

 

Steve looked down at the running shorts he had packed, and blushed. They didn’t leave much to the imagination. “I need to get in my daily workout. I’ll make it quick, I promise.”

 

“Oh, I’ll give you a workout. But it won’t be in those shorts, and it sure as hell won’t be quick.”

Steve smiled, and got even more red than before. Still, he bent down to give Tony a chaste kiss, and a whispered “Only if you stop stealing my socks.” Then he stole his socks back.


End file.
